The present invention relates to a gearbox for a front wheel drive vehicle with a transverse engine of the type comprising a main shaft carrying gears pertaining to different speeds of the gearbox, an output shaft on which are freely rotatable gears permanently engaged with the gears of the main shaft, and synchronizers for fixing selected ones of the rotatable gears to the output shaft.
More precisely, the invention concerns d gearbox for vehicles of the "multi-road" type which are, as is known, derived from series vehicles and equipped with devices for the motorization of the normally undriven axle. These motorization devices improve the ability of the vehicle to cope with difficult ground.